In an igniting device such as an igniting rod or a table gas lighter, flame is injected from a tip of a rod-like portion which projects from a valve mechanism which controls gas supply from a gas reservoir. A gas pipe for supplying fuel gas to a fuel nozzle on the tip of the rod-like portion and a wire for supplying a discharge voltage for producing spark extend from the body portion and respectively connected to the fuel nozzle and a discharge electrode on the tip of the rod-like portion.
The gas pipe is directly connected at an end to the valve mechanism in the body portion and is connected at the other end to the gas injection nozzle. The wire also extends from the piezoelectric unit to which it is connected at an end and connected to the discharge electrode.
In this type of the igniting device, it has been difficult to automate the process of assembling the device.
That is, said gas pipe and said wire are formed of soft material and accordingly are not easily handled to be connected at the ends thereof to other parts and to be mounted in the space extending from the body portion to the end of the extended pipe member. Even though the valve mechanism is made into a unit form to facilitate the automatic assembling process, the above-mentioned structure of the igniting device including the gas pipe and the wire has been a bar to the automation of the final assembling process.
In view of the foregoing observations and description, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an igniting device in which the automation of the assembling process is facilitated and the manufacturing cost is lowered.